wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo
WARNING: This article contains spoilers, read with caution! Turbo, AKA King Candy, is the main antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. He was an infamous main player in a racing game called Turbo Time. His legacy in the arcade has spawned the term "going turbo" to describe game-jumping. Turbo was cleverly disguised as King Candy. Appearance Turbo was a diminutive man with gray skin, and yellow eyes and teeth. He wears a red and white racing outfit and helmet. As King Candy As King Candy, Turbo was disguised with gray hair and he wore a purple vest, white shirt, red tie, gold and caramel pants, purple shoes with red gumdrops, and a gold crown. Bio Coming soon! As King Candy King Candy: King of All That's Sweet "All hail King Candy—ruler of the race track, captain of confectionary, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don't be fooled—this mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers and outsiders. Don't expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynnchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of unsweetness." Personality Coming soon! As King Candy As King Candy, he is shown at first to be benevolent, giving lots of candy toward the characters of Sugar Rush. But this was none other than just an illusion of his true persona, a manipulative, deceptive, egocentric, psychotic, cruel, monstrous, devious, murderous, and sadistic person. This was all of a result of a jealousy he hold against Roadblasters when it proved to be more popular that his original game. He is also more determined to keep himself in power at any costs, even if it means manipulating others to an extent that will put them in harm's place. King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the movie, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As his true self (Turbo), he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, he became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the movie portrays him as wacky and fun, his true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be an intelligent mastermind, whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was proven when King Candy tried to murder Vanellope on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It is traits like these that makes King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, King Candy is power-hungry; this is shown when he was turned into a monstrous Cy-Bug and planned to take over any game of his choice, now that he had ultimate power to assimilate. Even though he was a strict ruler, Candy was apparently beloved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the exception of Vanellope of course. However, the praise was in reality artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant. Bill was the only other character in the movie to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush. Not only that, the king trusted Bill enough to actually inform him that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch. Aside from his dark, yet funny, nature, King Candy also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart, acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being sadistic, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, and again when he forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming, "Let's watch her die together!". Story Turbo's game Turbo Time was very popular in the Litwak arcade, and he loved all the attention. But one day, a new racing game named Roadblasters came in and proved to be more popular towards the other kids, leaving Turbo to become very jealous. Because of this, Turbo abandons his own game, and inserted himself into Roadblasters, causing a lot of mess in the game's system, much to the dismay of two boys playing the game. Once the boys reported this to Mr. Litwak, he had both Turbo Time and Roadblasters to be unplugged. This notorious event is what led to coining the terms "game-jumping" and "going Turbo" by all video game characters to discourage themselves to from moving from one game to another during arcade time (even the video game villains know better never to mess with their games' programming). However, unknown to everyone, Turbo escaped from being unplugged and remained dormant in Game Central Station until a racing game called Sugar Rush was plugged into the arcade. Having infiltrated into the game, Turbo hacked into its codes unplugs Princess Vanellope von Schweetz from the mainframe, turning her into a glitch. He also reformats himself as King Candy, and he locks away the memories of the other characters of what they know of Vanellope in order to have them turn against her, leaving him to take full control of the game until Ralph arrives. He was discovered when he (as King Candy) was racing against Vanellope when she bypassed him in the race, in which he leaps over in his kart and knocks the front of Vanellope's kart and it hooks onto Turbo's fender. Vanellope then tries to glitch herself and her kart away, and when trying to harness the glitch, it caused a chain reaction and reveals King Candy for who he really is. As King Candy Spoiler warning: Plot, ending details or any similar kind of information follow. As Candy, he is first seen as the corrupt ruler of Sugar Rush. He partakes in the daily races with the status as Sugar Rush's best racer and acts in a very cruel manner (especially to Vanellope and later on, Ralph). In order to keep Vanellope from crossing the finish line in Sugar Rush races, he creates a set of rules that everyone in the land of Sugar Rush takes heed to. King Candy sees Ralph as a threat to his game and he immediately takes action by forcing his guards to get rid of him. Regardless of his attempts, Ralph manages to escape and helps Vanellope build a cart to enter a race with in order to retrieve his Hero's Duty medal. King Candy notices what Ralph is trying to do and goes as far to using cheat codes to give Ralph his medal back so he will no longer assist Vanellope in making a cart. Ralph tries to figure out why King Candy and the other racers have a grudge against Vanellope and King Candy tells him that Vanellope can cause Sugar Rush to become unplugged because of her glitching. He then tricks Ralph into breaking Vanellope's cart. Later, Ralph notices a picture of Vanellope on Sugar Rush's game cabinet and realizes that Vanellope was meant to be in the game. Ralph forces Sour Bill to tell him why Vanellope is present on the game cabinet and it is revealed that King Candy made Vanellope a glitch. Ralph rescues Felix, persuades him to fix Vanellope's cart, and the trio proceed to the Random Roster Race. At one point, during the Random Roster Race, Vanellope glitches to protect herself from danger and causes him to glitch in the process. His true form is shown to be Turbo, the infamous main character of the racing game Turbo Time. Vanellope causes Turbo to smash into a wall and meet his demise by getting eaten by a Cy-Bug, but because Cy-Bugs can turn into what they devour, he re-spawns as a Cy-Bug. When the Cy-Bugs start devouring Sugar Rush, Ralph tries to create a beacon to stop the Cy-Bug invasion by punching the Mentos into a pool of Diet Cola that will set off the reaction. But Turbo, in his Cy-Bug form, tries to stop Ralph from doing so, announcing his new goal as a dangerous virus capable of destroying every other game in the arcade as revenge of his plans being foiled. After a lengthy fight, Ralph soars down into the Mentos to ensure that the beacon is set off properly, and Vanellope rescues Ralph in the nick of time. As the beacon lights, all the Cy-Bugs are attracted to it and perish in the process. Turbo, of course, attempts to resist at first, but his Cy-Bug programming overpowers him, as he draws near the beacon, killing him in the process. It is soon discovered that Turbo tried to prevent Vanellope from crossing the finish line because she's a princess and the true ruler of Sugar Rush. Turbo corrupted Sugar Rush, locked the memories of everyone within it, and took the role as king. Trivia * Turbo's King Candy disguise design is said to have been inspired by the Mad Hatter and Willy Wonka. * In the playable, browser-based game adaptation of Sugar Rush, one can unlock King Candy himself as a playable racer simply by typing in the code KING CANDY. * Turbo was animated by Zach Parish. * He and Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit have lots of similarities. Images King Candy.jpeg|Turbo as King Candy king candy.png king candy with glasses.jpg Evil king candy.jpg|The Cy-Bug form of King Candy King Candy Final.jpg Quotes * "I'm Turbo! The greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this game to let you and that halitosis-riddled warthog take it away from me!" Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Racers Category:Dead Characters